paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scone
This 1st gen boyo belongs to me, TheArcticDove, so please ask me for permission if you want to use him for anything, thank you! Appearance Scone is one feminine looking boy. Most of his fur is a dirty muslin, his ears, muzzle, paws and feather shaped patches on his fur are a darker shade of muslin. His eyes are a shade of cherry red, and his nose is raven black. His ears are erect, and he has a long straight tail. His fur is rather fluffy, and he has cheek puffs. He has long black eyelashes, only adding to his girly appearance. He's rather short for a wolf. Personality Scone has a rather fiery temperament, and will blow up for any reason. He is rather flirty, even if it the pup he's flirting with isn't someone he's actually interested in. He's rather motivated, and will take up any challenge, hardly ever admitting defeat, no matter how unlikely it is that he'll actually succeed. He gets often mistaken for a girl, which he hates, and will get upset with the pup that confused his gender, and will either blow-up with them, or just plain up ignore them for the next few days. He can come off as slightly vain, and actually is. He rarely listens to advice from others around him, and often thinks he knows best. People and pups are often convinced that he deliberately disagrees with others. He's rather smart, almost always knowing his way out of a tough situation. He feels sorry for other very easily, and it's quite easy to guilt trip him. He's rather genuine, and feels bad for lying to others. Bio He was born into a large family, with 8 siblings. He's the one of the middle children, leaving him often accidentally ignored by his parents. Due to this, he often sneaked out in the middle of the night, or just any time, and wandered off to play with his friends. During one of his outings, he met Gelert, and quickly decided that the two were best friends. Despite the fact that Gelert didn't really accept him as his 'best friend', Scone was convinced that that is exactly what he was, and followed the snowy wolf pup pretty much everywhere. He soon met his friend's sister, Nymph, and grew a slight crush on her, and the two became friends. However, when she broke her leg, she couldn't play outside with him or anything, so he stopped hanging out with her that often. This caused her to get upset with him, as she misunderstood why he didn't hang out with her anymore. So, that ended their friendship. Stories, collabs and songs he's in Trivia Fears: Agliophobia, he's scared of feeling pain. Crush: Tessa Random Facts: *Adopted from Warriorcat118 on DA *He used to have a crush on Nymph, but grew out of it, he does, however, still have a slight soft spot for her. Gallery Sconeboi.png|Original adopt pic 52657205-6EC4-45F0-918B-F1DE25C905A8.jpeg|Cute AT with Baxterthemailpup, he did an adorbs job! Love Birds.jpg|Scone and Tess <3 Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Boy pup Category:Male pup Category:Wolf pup Category:Colfea's Chara